dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Life's a Bitch, Bro
Derek and Olivia hook up, but at what cost? Characters #Derek #Olivia #Derek's Mom and Dad (minor) #Janet (minor) Transcript (Derek sits in his room, looking at Olivia's number) Derek: *sigh*...Okay, here goes. (He types the numbers in, and puts the phone next to his ear with both hands, nervously.) Olivia: Hello? Derek: Uh, hey! Olivia: Oh, hey. Aren't you that guy I gave out my number too before 1st period? Derek: Yeah, that's me. Olivia: Oh hey, what's going on? Derek: Nothing much, just watching this dumb action movie my friend recommended... (He looks up to the TV, to a blank screen.) Olivia: Sounds like you could be doing something better. Derek: Anything. Olivia: *laughs* Well, how's about you come chill at my place? Derek: Sounds good! Where do you live? Olivia: 250th Street, Southwest. Blue house. Derek: Cool. See you there! Olivia: You too. (She hangs up. Derek lies back on his bed.) Derek: *deep exhale*...YES! (Cut to his parents, sitting in the dining room, reading the newspaper.) Derek's Mom: Have you heard Cynthia got a tramp stamp yesterday? Derek's Dad: Ugh, seriously? Derek's Mom: Heh, that's what I said. Yeah, seriously. Derek's Dad: Wow. (Derek comes rushing downstairs.) Derek: Seeya Mom! Bye Dad! Derek's Mom: Where ya going? It's almost 6! Derek: I met this awesome girl at school yesterday and she wants me to come over. Derek's Dad: Nice job, son! Derek's Mom: Now hold on, we want to meet the parent's first. Derek's Dad (quietly to Mom): Honey, this is a big moment for him! You know how bad he was around girls before! We don't want to embarrass him by being clingy. Derek's Mom (quietly): *sigh* Fine... Derek's Mom: Nevermind, honey. Have a nice time! Derek: Thanks! I will! (He rushes out the door, with his mom looking on, worried. He arrives at Olivia's house, and knocks on the door. Her mom answers.) Olivia's Mom: Oh, you must be that boy that Olivia has been talking about! Please, come in. The name's Janet, by the way. Derek: Thanks Janet. Olivia's Mom: No problem. I'll go get Olivia. Make yourself comfortable! Derek: Will do. (He looks around the house. It's very large, with a wide staircase lining the right side of the home. The living room is sunken into the ground, with large couches around every edge and a 40" TV on the farthest edge. The kitchen very spacious, with two fridges and an island with a bar.) Derek: Jeez, how much money do these people make... Olivia (off-screen): Hey Derek! (Derek looks up to see Olivia peering over the staircase.) Derek: Oh hey, Olivia! Quick question, what is your mother's job? Olivia: She's a trauma surgeon. Derek: Ah. That explains a lot. Olivia: C'mon upstairs! Derek: Sure thing! (Derek runs upstairs with Olivia to her room, which is plastered with band posters, memorabilia and trinkets. Derek: Wow. This is one...decorated room. Olivia: Yeah, most of this stuff is from when I was a little kid. Derek: You've lived in this house all your life? Olivia: Yep. Derek: Dang. My parents have moved like, 5 times now. Olivia: Geez. Do you leave stuff behind? Derek: Not everything, but 2 of the 5 times our house burned down, so I couldn't really save much. Olivia: Aw, that sucks! What kinda stuff did you have? (She sits down on her bed, and Derek sits on a chair, next to a computer. They talk for a long time, before cutting to Olivia to getting up from the bed.) Derek: Where ya goin'? Olivia: Going to the bathroom to change. Derek: Alright. (He waits till she returns, only in a bra and panties. He begins blushing.) Olivia: How do I look? Derek: ...Fantastic. (She walks over, and Derek stands up as she leans in for a kiss. They make their way over to her bed, continuing to make out.) Derek: You know, you have a great rack. Olivia: Thanks. They're all natural, too. Derek: Goddamn. (They continue making out, as it cuts to morning, with Derek lying in Olivia's bed, and Olivia on the computer. Olivia: C'mon...c'mon... (Derek wakes up.) Derek: Mmm...Hey Olivia. How's it going? Olivia: Oh, just wonderful... Derek: Hmm. (He gets up to see what's she's doing on the computer.) Derek: Whatcha lookin' up? (She minimizes the tab.) Olivia: UH, NOTHING! HAhaha... (Derek, suspicious, looks at the taskbar to see "Open Arms Abortion Clinic" on the window.) Derek: Why did you minimize a tab for an abortion clinic?! Olivia: I'm sorry... (Derek looks at her with a stern expression.) Olivia: I thought you would be happy about it! Derek: Happy about haven't sex without my consent?! No! I'm not ready to raise a child! I don't even know the answers to last night's Algebra homework! Fuck! (He storms downstairs.) Olivia: Derek, wait! (She runs downstairs after him.) Olivia: We can do this together... Trust me. (He looks up at her eyes, and down towards the floor.) Derek: I...need some time to think about it. (He walks out the door, showing Olivia looking out the window with a somber expression.)